


The Power

by dwalinfuckinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/pseuds/dwalinfuckinson
Summary: A poem about Dean Winchester as he bears the Mark of Cain.I actually wrote this years ago and removed it from ao3, but I found my old flash drive and got nostalgic.





	The Power

The power

The sheer power

It courses through my veins when I pick it up

The Mark, it burns on my arm

Happy to be with its partner after so long apart

The grip of the Blade fits so well in my hand

Like it was meant for me and me alone

But this power scares me

No human should feel like this

Happy to kill, wanting to

It’s not normal

But when have I ever been?

The Blade is changing me, morphing me

I feel incomplete 

When it’s not in my grasp

I see the fear and disappointment in Sam and Cas’ faces

They think me a monster

Maybe they’re right, but I can’t change it now

The job has to be done

But at what cost?

I understand now,

What Cain meant

This Mark…it’s a gift

But it is also a curse

 

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Dean's inner thoughts regarding the Mark of Cain.


End file.
